A Minor Setback Sequel to Just What She Needs
by Enigmatic Lotus Leaf
Summary: Randy and Ali have finally found happiness and trust with each other. Can a new diva take that happiness and trust away or will their love be strong enough to survive? Please R&R...Thanks!
1. Memories and A New Diva

This is the sequel to Just What She Needs...Your feedback is always welcome. I have had quite a few hits with Just What She Needs and I hope this one gets just as many. Thanks for all your support. Please Read and Review...Thanks!

Never in her life did Ali think she would ever be so happy. She sat on one of the rails of the patio behind the house she now shared with Randy in Miami, looking out over her vast backyard. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set.

She was thinking about all that had happened in her life from moving out when she was 16, to getting a job with the WWE, to meeting Randy.

Randy. She looked down at her left hand and smiled seeing the engagement ring he had given her. She thought back to the times before they were dating when she couldn't stand him, and now she couldn't even imagine what her life would be like without him.

Randy walked into the house. Looking around for his fiancée, he finally spotted her out on the patio. Smiling he walked over to the door, he leaned against it and watched her for a few moments. She seemed in deep thought and he didn't want to disturb her.

He loved everything about her and couldn't wish for anything more. Before he had his run in with Ali, he never thought he would be able to love again, not after all Samantha had put him through.

A grimace came across his face as he thought back to the day he walked into his old house, only to see his ex-fiancée in bed with another guy. That had to have been the worst day of his life. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was something in the past, and he had nothing but a great future with Ali to look forward to.

"Thinking hard?" Randy asked. Ali jumped at the sudden sound and fell off the railing into a bush below. She stood up to look at who had broken the silence to see Randy on the floor laughing.

"That wasn't funny Randy." Ali said looking at him.

Randy stood up and walked over to her. "I know, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked leaning over the railing.

"I didn't break anything, so I should be ok. You're back earlier than I thought you would be."

"The signing only lasted 2 hours. They had a real efficient set up that made the crowd flow quickly."

"Well that's a nice change." She said walking back up the stairs. She walked up to Randy and hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"So what were you in deep thought about?" He asked.

"I was just reflecting on the past. Taking a step back and looking at all that had changed. Looking at how happy I am now." She said. "Relaxing a bit before we go back on the road tomorrow. We really lucked out having RAW in Miami tomorrow, makes traveling a little easier."

"Now that is something I could go for right now, relaxing. How about a movie?" Randy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I could go for that." She said.

Ali woke up and went to get out of bed only to have a pair of arms tighten their grip around her waist. She giggled as she tried to escape their grip, but soon felt a pair of lips nuzzle into her neck.

"Randy!" she squealed.

"That's my name. I'm glad you remember it, but then again you should after screaming it last…"

"Randy! Let me go, I already slept in way too late, but then again if someone hadn't kept me up most of the night. So much for watching a movie." She said as she turned around in his arms. Randy was laughing.

"Why don't we just stay in today?" Randy asked.

"Because it is a Monday night." Ali said. "And I have to be at the arena in 2 hours. Now come on lazy bones, get up." She kissed his lips quickly as she escaped from his grip.

Ali was reading a magazine when Trish walked into her office and flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Something wrong?" Ali asked putting her magazine away.

"They are debuting a few new divas tonight that are from the diva search a few months ago. The Women's division is really looking grim right about now. All they bring in now are show horses, the diva's aren't what they used to be. A lot of them are whores that know how to shake their asses well enough to give a guy a hard-on." Trish said, Ali laughed at her friend. "It isn't funny."

"I know, I know. But you have a great way of describing the new divas." Ali commented.

"I only speak the truth." Trish said in her defense.

"Yeah. Do you really expect us to believe that?" Randy said walking in.

"Randy, you don't even know what we are talking about."

"Yes I do, the same thing all the other divas are talking about, the new load of whores they are bringing in tonight." Randy said, sitting next to Ali.

"How do you know already?" Ali asked.

"Because I am being put into a storyline with the one named Kate. They are starting a rivalry between the two of us with Adam and Amy." Randy said.

"How did you get stuck doing that?" Ali asked.

"They want to put me into a storyline with Adam for the title, but one of the idiots on the creative team thought it would be a 'great idea' to get this Kate chick involved right away in the women's division. They thought if they could link her with a babyface, then she would catch with the audience quicker."

"See, there they go, trying to get one of the whores loved by the audience right away." Trish said. She folded her arms and pouted. "It will work too because the guys loves a chick that will show off her tits and ass to them."

"So how is this storyline getting started?" Ali asked still curious.

"Well, Kate has a match with Amy tonight and Amy is supposed to put her over. Then I guess Adam comes out after Amy gets beat and they proceed to rough her up a bit. I am suppose to run out an stop the beating right before he spears her."

"Let me guess, first there will be a mixed tag match with both teams, then they will put Adam for the title against you and Kate for the title against Amy." Ali said catching on.

"Yep."

"Well there goes my title shot anytime soon." Trish said. "I can't take this anymore. I need to go release my anger. I'll see you two later." With that Trish stood up and walked out of Ali's office.

"She really is mad isn't she?" Randy said.

"You couldn't tell?"

"I don't think this storyline will last long. It all depends on how the audience reacts to her tonight. I have heard that this chick is a whore though. I was talking to Jeff earlier. It seems that our Kate comes from TNA. Jeff said she really knew her way around the locker room, and I don't mean directionally." Randy said.

"Great, so you're getting paired with a whore."

"Basically. Like I said though, I don't think it will last long."

"I can't wait to meet her." Ali said sarcastically.

Ali stood with Trish watching the diva match on one of the monitors in the back hallway. Neither one of the girls were a big fan of Kate already. They both had met her right before her match and needless to say, it wasn't a peasant meeting.

Trish was ripping her wrestling technique apart while watching the match. Ali had to admit, she wasn't very good, but she did have the audience's attention. That probably was because of what she was wearing more than her wrestling.

She was dressed in a pair of booty shorts and nothing much more than a bikini top.

Both ladies could tell that Amy was not too happy about putting over a new girl, especially a former diva search contestant. She really put the boots to her, but in the end she had to let her get the win.

They watched as Amy laid into her and was soon joined by Adam in the ring. Adam was setting her up for the spear when Randy ran in and tackles Adam just before he hit her. The two fought for a few moments before Adam crawled out of the ring and retreated with Amy.

The two ladies met them when they came behind the curtain.

"I don't like her and I want her out of here. She can't wrestle for shit and she doesn't know the proper technique to anything. Someone's going to get hurt is she doesn't shape up." Amy said when she came to the back. Adam just shrugged and followed her, knowing she was pissed off.

Next to come to the back was Randy, he saw Ali and immediately walked over to her. "I love easy nights." He said. "How's Amy?"

"Not too happy. I'm going to go check on her." Trish said and turned around.

"I'm going to go with her. I'll see you later after you get cleaned up." Randy nodded, understanding and kissed her lightly. He stood there for a few moments watching Ali leave until her felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to come face-to-face with Kate.

"Thanks for what you did you out there, I don't know how I could repay you." She said, giving him a sly smile.

"Just doing my job." He replied giving her a smile in return.

"Well," she said bringing her hand down his shoulder and across his chest. "Let me know if you think of a way I can repay your act of kindness."

She removed her hand from his chest and walked away towards the locker room leaving Randy to stare at her with a puzzled look on his face.


	2. Trouble Begins

Here's the next chapter...hope you like it!

Randy sat in the production meeting, playing a game of hang man with John. He hadn't told anyone about the run-in with Kate at the previous RAW. At that present moment in time he was trying to tell John by strategically having him guess it in their game.

John was trying to figure out Randy's puzzle while trying to make it appear that he was paying attention to Vince. After about 10 minutes, John finally solved the puzzle.

I THINK KATE HIT ON ME LAST WEEK

_Chicks hit on you all the time._ John wrote on the napkin. _Besides, she probably doesn't know about you and Ali._

_Good point, thanks._ Randy wrote in return.

_No problem, I'm used to being right._ Randy rolled his eyes at him.

"Randy!" Vince yelled. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes Mr. McMahon. I heard you." Randy said, hoping Vince didn't get to mad.

"Good. After the meeting I want you, Kate, Adam and Amy to work out the match details then. Understand?" He asked looking at all the involved parties. They all shook their heads at their boss.

Randy sat in the middle of the ring with Adam and Amy, discussing the match for the night.

"Man, where is she?" Adam asked.

"Damned if I know." Randy said.

"I knew she was nothing but a worthless piece of shit." Amy said. "I can't believe I have to put her over again. This is really going to start to piss me off." She stood up and started pacing in the middle of the ring.

"Calm down Ames." Randy said. "They are just trying to get her over with the audience."

"Well I think she did a great job with the male population with that outfit she was wearing last week. She is part of the reason that most of the women watching wrestling refer to us as sluts! She makes us look that way!"

"I just like to bring a new type of charisma into the wrestling ring." Kate said coming down the ramp.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" Amy shouted at her. "Did you not hear Vince tell us that we were to discuss the match after the meeting?"

"Well, it is _after_ the meeting." She said getting into the ring. Adam grabbed Amy quickly before she demolished Kate. Kate stood in front of her with a smug grin on her face. "So how am I going to win tonight?"

"Pinfall." Randy said. "Adam is going to go for the spear on you and miss to hit Ames. I am going to take care of him long enough for you to get the pin."

"Sounds great." Kate said.

"Yeah. Just don't fuck it up." Amy said before getting out of the ring. Adam looked at Randy, shrugged and then followed Amy up the ramp.

Kate turned around and watched the two of them leave, she then turned to Randy. "Well…that just leaves the two of us." She said taking a step towards Randy. "What do you say you and I go out to a club after tonight to celebrate our win?"

"Kate, I'm flattered, but I have to decline." Randy said, trying to be nice.

"Really? Why?" She asked, trailing a hand up his arm. Randy jerked his arm away and took a step back.

"Kate, I don't think anyone has told you this, but I'm engaged to Ali." Randy said, taking another step away from her.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry Randy, you should have told me."

"That's fine, not a lot of people outside the business know. Don't sweat it." Randy said. "Speaking of Ali, I need to go see her. I'll see you later."

Randy got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Kate folded her arms in front of her chest and watched him go. "Engaged to Ali, hmm…" Kate said to herself.

Randy dove for the corner to tag in Kate. Kate ran in and tackled Amy to the mat and started beating on her. Adam ram over to Randy and apologized as he kicked him out of the ring and ran him into a steel ring post. Adam then got in the ring, in the corner and watched as Amy set Kate up for the spear. Amy nodded at him as he pushed off from the corner. Kate saw this and moved to get out of the way, just in time for Adam to catch Amy with his spear.

Amy crumpled to the mat as Adam looked down at her. Randy took his cue to run into the ring and knock Adam out to the floor. Kate too the signal and covered Amy to get the win on her for the second week in a row.

Getting back into the ring, the ref raised his and Kate's hands in victory. Kate looked over at Randy with a sly smile on her face. The two embraced in the ring with a hug. Randy was quick to pull away and go for the ropes, but Kate held onto his hand. Randy looked back at her when he noticed that she wouldn't let go of his hand. Yanking him toward her, she pulled him into a kiss.

Randy quickly pulled away and looked at her with pure shock on his face. He got out of the ring and retreated up the ramp, looking back at Kate to see her smiling evilly at him.

As Randy walked through the curtain to the backstage area, he came face-to-face with his fiancée.

"Ali, before you say anything you need to know that I had no idea that was going to happen." Ali held her hand up, Randy stopped talking. Kate came from behind the curtain, a wide smirk on her face. She stopped and smiled at the arguing couple, giving Ali a little wave. Ali returned a fake smile as she turned and walked away.

"Randy, is that your fiancée?"

"I hope so. Why did you do that? I told you that I was with Ali."

"I got caught up in the heat of the moment. I couldn't help myself." She said giving him a sweet smile.

"Well, don't get caught up again. At least, not with me." He said as went off in search of his, hopefully still, fiancée.

After searching for about 20 minutes, Randy went back to his dressing room with is head hung low. He didn't notice Ali sitting on the couch by the door.

"Man what is your problem?" John asked.

"More like what isn't my problem." Randy said. "I'm in a storyline that sucks, I'm helping put over a slut that has no business here and that slut knew I was engaged and yet she still made a move on me, on national television where everyone and their dog could see. Oh, did I mention that my fiancée is pissed at me?"

"You should talk to Ali." John said.

"I have been looking for her for the past 20 minutes. I have no clue where she is. Her office is locked up but her rental is still here."

"Well, you obviously didn't look where you should have." John said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. John motioned behind him. Randy turned around to see Ali staring at him from the couch by the door.

"I'll talk to you later Ali, I'll give Trish a ride to the hotel." John said. He grabbed his bag. "I'll see you at the hotel Randy."

"See ya John." Randy said as he turned to Ali. She took a sigh as she stood up.

"Ali, before you say anything, you have to know that I had no idea that was going to happen." Ali shook her head.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not mad. It was just a kiss."

"That meant nothing to me." Randy interjected. Ali smiled at him.

"I know, don't worry about it. We can talk about it when we get home." She said. She walked up to Randy and hugged him. "Now go shower because you really stink. I have to go pack up my office, I'll be back in a bit."

It took a few minutes before it registered in his brain that Ali's office was already packed up. He could only imagine where she was going. Smiling to himself he walked into the shower.

Ali stood in front of the diva locker room as she knocked on the door. She put on a smile as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Kate said.

"Yeah, you can." Ali said shoving past her into the locker room. Torrie was packing up in the corner with Amy, both women looked up when Ali walked in. Amy went to stand up, but Ali held up her hand, silently telling her to sit down.

"So what do you want?" Kate asked closing the door. She stood in front of Ali with her arms crossed.

"I want you to explain to me what the hell you call what you did out in the ring earlier tonight." Ali said calmly.

"As I have already told Randy, I got caught up in the moment. Honestly though, I really don't think I owe you and explanation to any of my actions. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." Kate said and went to walk by Ali to drop the conversation. Ali held out her arm to stop her.

Ali turned her around to she was just inches from her face. "As you already know, Randy is my fiancée. In the future, I would really appreciate it if you would find other ways to get 'caught in the moment.' Preferably ways that didn't involve your lips touching any part of his body in any way." Ali said in a low voice, her eyes drilling holes into Kate's.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Kate asked returning her stare. "What if I feel like kissing him? What would you do about it, refuse to tape an injury?"

Ali's blood was near a boiling point. "No." She said quietly as she reared back and punched Kate square n the nose. Kate fell to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!!" Kate screamed looking at the blood on her hands that was coming from her nose.

"You asked me what I would do." Ali said smiling. "Well, now you know." Ali smiled at Amy and Torrie who both had awestruck looks on their faces. "See you Friday ladies." Ali said as she stepped over the bleeding Kate, letting her foot 'accidentally' kick Kate in the ribs and exited the locker room.


	3. Violent? Maybe Just a Short Temper

Ali sat in her office with Amy and Trish the next week on RAW. Kate had not been at the house show in Friday or Saturday because she was at home nursing a broken nose.

"I still can't believe you broke her nose." Trish said.

"You should have seen it." Amy explained. "Ali, I didn't know you had such a right hook. You really nailed her."

"I wish I could've been there to see it!" Trish said. "Did you tell Randy what you did?"

"What Randy doesn't know won't hurt him." Ali said. "Hopefully I got my message through to her and she won't cross me again. I really don't like hurting people, I went to school to help hurt people."

"So are things cool between you and Randy now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we took a red eye home Monday night. We talked about what had happened the past couple of weeks. I guess she hit on him her first night here, but he accidentally neglected to tell me."

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Duh!" Amy said. "Look at what happened last week. We all know Ali has a short temper, she demonstrated that well."

"Well yeah, but why do you think she hit on him her first night? That isn't really the best way to make friends or a good impression." Trish commented.

"Yeah, well neither is banging over half of the TNA locker room. What gets me is that she did it even though Randy had told her that he was engaged." Ali said.

"I see I need to explain this all to you both. We, as women, always want what is forbidden, Ali. Randy is forbidden because he is engaged to you. That makes anyone and almost everyone want him that much more, because they can't have him. At least without breaking a nose." Amy said. "But, if that bitch thinks that she can come in here and try to break up something that took way to long to form, then she is going to leave with a lot more than just a broken nose."

"Amy, are we getting a bit violent?" Trish asked.

"No, but I don't like that bitch and I don't want her coming in here thinking that she can do whatever the fuck she wants. I want her out of here until she learns how to respect the people she is working with, I and out of the ring."

"Maybe she had her mind on other things and can't focus when she is in the ring." Trish suggested.

"Yeah, like getting on Randy." Ali interjected. "Trish, are you trying to defend her?"

"No. But if we can prove to Vince that she can't concentrate in the ring, maybe he can send her to the Indies until she can."

"Or just get her out of here period." Amy said. "I like the way you think Trish."

"I was a genius in my previous life."

The three ladies were laughing when Randy walked into Ali's office, he did not have a happy look on his face.

"Uh…ladies. Do you mind if I have a moment with Ali?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, we have a diva meeting that we have to get to anyway. We'll see you later Ali." Amy said. Trish and Amy waved as they left. Randy shut the door behind them.

"What's up baby?" Ali asked, patting the spot beside her on the couch. Randy sighed as he sat down next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, they changed the storyline between me and Adam for the next few weeks."

"Really? Are they putting someone else up for the title?"

"No, but they are mixing up the next few weeks." Randy said. Ali could tell he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Randy, just say it. What's going on?"

"They are putting me in a storyline with Kate." Randy said, he looked at Ali.

"What kind of storyline?"

"A love interest." Randy said. Ali's eyes grew huge. "It's because of what happened last week. I guess the audience really took to it, so they want to run with it for a while." He paused for a minute, letting it soak in. "Are you going to be ok with this?"

Ali slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll be ok. Just make sure she knows this is an on screen storyline only."

"Definitely, I don't think she needs her nose re-broken." Randy said smiling at his fiancée.

"She deserved it." Ali said in her defense. "She brought it on all by herself. I was just merely getting my point across to her."

"What a way to get your point across." Randy said laughing. "I think you have invoked fear in a few people. No one knew you were so violent, heck, I didn't even know. I'm glad I'm finding these things out before we get married."

"I never thought of myself as violent." Ali said in thought. "That could be a bad thing."

"Ali?"

"Or maybe a good thing."

"Ali?"

"Violent, no. Maybe just…aggressive with a short temper." Randy shook his head as he grabbed her face to silence her with a breathtaking kiss. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you, no matter if you are violent or aggressive with a bad temper and I could not picture myself with anyone else."

"Oh. Well since you put it that way…" She said as she leaned in to kiss him lightly. "Thank you. But make sure that you let that slut know that this is an onscreen romance only. Anything outside of this business and I will take matters into my own hands."

"Right, and I personally would like to marry you in something other than a jail cell." Randy said standing up. He extended his hand to her. "Let's get something to eat." Ali accepted his hand and the two left her office.

A dark pair of green eyes followed the happy couple as they left Ali's office. Kate stood up from the equipment trunk she was behind and smirked evilly, a plan forming in her mind.


	4. Taking Care of Randy

AN: Sorry this chapter is short...still wondering how to pull all my ideas together.

Kate had been lying low for the next few weeks, completing her plan in her head. She had her pan all worked out, now all she needed was the time to do it. That time was soon to come.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Randy asked.

"Only a week. I leave after RAW tonight and I'll be back next Monday before RAW starts."

"I hate is when you're gone." Randy said. "The bed always feels so empty."

"Randy, I only sleep with you when we're home. What do you do on the road? Share a bed with John?" Ali asked, giving him a questioning look.

"No, I just hug a pillow and think that it's you." He said smiling.

"Well, looks like you'll be hugging a pillow for the next week. Somehow, I think you'll be ok. I hope Kate doesn't try anything while I'm gone. I could get suspended if I injure her again."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. You have a good week at your seminar, and don't you worry about me."

"It's not you I worry about."

"Trish, take care of Randy for me. Lord knows he can't tape his own wrists." Ali said as she loaded her car outside the arena.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure his wrists are securely wrapped."

"I'm not that helpless." Randy said loading her last suitcase into the trunk and closing it. "I'm just not a coordinated when it comes to taping as you are."

"Randy, your wrists look like a 2 year old wrapped them." John said laughing. "Don't worry Ali, we'll take care of him." John gave her a hug.

"Thanks you guys, I'll see you next week." Ali said. She watched as the two walked back into the arena. She turned to Randy.

"See you in a week?" She asked.

"Yeah. That seems like such a long time."

"The time will pass quickly. You have 2 house shows and a signing. It'll be Monday before you know it."

"I guess so. Drive safely and call me when you get there." Randy said giving her a kiss.

"I will. Have a good week." Ali said and got into her car. She waved as she drove out of the parking lot.

Once again, a pair of dark green eyes watched as Randy turned around and walked back into the arena to pack his things and leave. Kate smiled, knowing this week was the time to put her plan in action and finally break up the two lovebirds.

Kate looked at herself in the mirror, deciding she looked good enough for the night. She smiled as she walked into the bar and saw Randy sitting in a corner, talking on his phone. Kate waited until he hung up before she made her way over and sat next to him.

"Hey Randy." She said sweetly.

"What do you want Kate?" Randy asked, looking over at her.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi."

"Well, you did." Randy said, trying to brush her off. He knew she was nothing but trouble, and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Randy, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry I pressed myself on you. It was wrong on my part and I could have broken up your relationship with Ali. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just don't let it happen again." Randy said.

"How about I make it up to you. I'll be right back." She said as she got up and walked over to the bartender. She came back a few minutes later with two drinks in her hand. "Here, it is the least I can do to make it up to you."

"I don't know." Randy said.

"Please. Just one drink from me. I really am sorry." She said handing him the drink, Randy looked at it for a few minutes before finally drinking it. Kate waited a few minutes before saying anything else.

"So when does Ali get back?" She asked.

"Monday." Randy said. "Damn, I think I'm going to head back to my room, I don't feel so good." Randy got up and wavered to the door. Kate followed him.

"Here, I'll help you to your room." She offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Randy said getting in the elevator.

"Well, at least let me go with you to make sure you at least get there." Kate said following him. Randy leaned against the wall of the elevator as he pushed the button to his floor.

Kate walked with Randy to his room. Randy opened the door with his key card and went in.

"Thanks." He muttered as he walked inside.

"Are you sure you're ok Randy?" Kate asked, stopping the door from closing.

"Yeah, I…just need to…lay down." Randy said as he collapsed on his bed. Kate smiled as she waited a few minutes before walking into his room, closing the door behind her.


	5. The Envelope

"Randy!! Wake Up!" John yelled from outside his hotel room door.

Randy drug himself fro, his bed to answer to door. He opened it to let John in and then returned to his bed.

"I thought you were going back to your room after you got off the phone with Ali. If I would have known that you were going to drink yourself into a stupid state, I would have stayed." John said.

"Man, I don't even remember what happened after I got off the phone with Ali." Randy said from under his pillow.

"Do you even know what time you got back?"

"Nope. I don't even remember how I got back here." Randy said. John looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Yes, know that's not like me. I wish I could remember what happened though, or at least how I got up here."

"I'm sure one of the security guards drug you up here." John said laughing. "Man if Ali could see you now. She would intentionally make it worse."

"If Ali was here, I probably would remember how I got up here." Randy said. "I can't wait till she gets home tomorrow."

"Trish feels the same way. I swear Ali hasn't had time to go to any of her meetings. Every time I see you or Trish, one of you is either on the phone with her or texting her." John said. "Plus, the guys won't have to fend for themselves with their tapings and injuries. It just isn't the same without Ali around. She keeps us all in order. What would we do without her?"

Ali walked into her office for the night, seeing a bouquet of daisies. Smiling she went over to them and smelled them. "Randy, what am I going to do with you?" She said turning around. She saw a small manila envelope on one of her tables, walking over to it, she picked it up.

Do Not Open Till After RAW.

Curious, she put it over by the flowers, deciding to do what it said.

Ali's night had been going well. She had been visited by almost everyone, periodically throughout the night. Curiosity was beginning to get the best of her as she paced her room, going back and forth between watching Randy's match and the envelope. Randy's match was the last one of the night, so as soon as the ref counted the 1-2-3 to give Randy the win, she reached for the envelope.

Walking over to her couch, she sat down and opened it. Inside were some pictures and a letter. She pulled out the letter and read it first, tears coming to her eyes.

'Tell your fiancée he was a great fuck.'

Ali was shaking by now as she slowly pulled out the pictures and looked at them, tears streaming down her face.

Anger welling up inside of her, Ali stood up as she stuffed the pictures into her back pocket and went down the hallway.

Bursting through the door to the diva locker room, Ali set her sights on one woman in the corner.

"Hey Ali." Kate said with a smug smile on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Ali smiled as she stepped back and tackled Kate to the ground, throwing punches at her. The rest of the divas in the locker room looked on, some cheering on Ali as they watched the two fight in the floor. Trish went to get Randy and John.

Running down the hallway, she found John and Randy talking to Adam and Jeff.

"Hey Trish, what's wrong?" Randy asked as she ran toward them.

"Randy, I think you better get some bail money ready so you can bail Ali out of jail." Trish said. They guys gave her some puzzling looks. "She's kicking the shit out of Kate right now."

Hearing this, the guys took off running towards the diva locker room. Opening the door, their eyes grew wide at the sight they saw before them. Ali was on top of Kate, who was trying to cover herself up. Kate's head had been split open just below her hairline and Ali had some bleeding scratch marks on her arms from Kate's mails.

Randy and Jeff ran over to separate the girls.

"Ali, what is wrong?" Randy asked, holding her back. Ali stopped fighting him as he set her down. She turned around to face him, nothing but pure hatred and anger in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Ali said nothing as she stepped back and kicked Randy in the groin. Falling to the ground holding himself, Ali stood above him.

"You fucking bastard!!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes again. She pulled out the pictures from her back pocket and threw them at him. "I gave you my heart, my life and myself and you turned around and threw it back at me. How could you?" She said quietly. She looked down at her left hand and took off her ring and crouched beside him.

"Give this to the person you really love." She said as she threw it at him. She stood back up and left the locker room.

Everyone stood around the locker room looking at each other, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	6. Suspended

Randy regained straight vision as he grabbed the envelope and ring and wan after Ali. He got outside just in time to see her drive out of the parking lot in her SUV. Whipping out his cell phone he called her. After calling about 10 times he put his phone back in his pocket.

Randy had no clue what had happened, looking down he noticed the envelope that he had still clutched in his hands. Thinking it had something to do with is current situation, he opened it and took out the pictures, his eyes widening in shock in what he saw.

Randy slowly sunk to the ground as he flipped through the pictures. They were pictures of him and a girl, but the girl was not Ali, it was Kate. They appeared to be in a hotel bed, there were blankets over them, but there was no guessing as to what was going on underneath them.

"Randy, what the hell was all that about?" John asked, running up beside him, Trish and Amy were not far behind. Randy couldn't say anything as he handed over the pile of pictures to John.

"Randy, what the FUCK did you do?" Amy asked, John held her back form hitting him.

"I swear to God I didn't sleep with her. I love Ali way too much to jeopardize my relationship with her."

"That's not what these pictures say." Trish said. "Or show for that matter." She handed the pictures back to Randy.

"But I would never do that to her!!" Randy exclaimed. "Why would I do something to someone that I've had done to myself? I know what kind of pain that causes and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Then we need to figure out how these pictures came about and prove that this never happened." John said. "Which isn't going to be easy. Those pictures speak plenty of words."

"I smell a rat." Amy said. "And I think her name is Kate." Amy turned around and walked back into the arena, Trish looked at John, shrugged and then followed her.

Randy couldn't say anything. He just stared off into the direction that Ali had left, trying to figure out how he could still save his engagement.

Ali had refused to answer the door for 2 days straight and had not answered any of her calls, most of which were from Randy. She just did not want to talk to anyone about the events of the past few days. Tears filled her eyes again as she thought back to the past few days

Once again her cell phone started ringing, she was going to ignore it until she saw who was calling.

"Hello Vince. How may I help you?" She asked, already knowing why he was calling.

"I wanted to let you cool off, I wish I was calling on better terms." Vince said, seriousness in his voice.

"I honestly thought you would have called sooner. How long am I suspended?"

"How long do you think you should be suspended?"

"How bad is she hurt?"

"Before or after Trish and Amy put the boots to her?" Vince asked. Ali smiled, knowing she could always trust her friends.

"Before."

"Well, you caused the cut to her head, her concussion and we believe 1 of her 2 broken ribs. She got out of the hospital yesterday and she's going to be out of action of about a week. Amy and Trish have been suspended for a week. Now, since I like you, I am only suspending you for 2 weeks."

"Thanks Vince. How can I repay you?"

"That's only half of your suspension. You are going to be on double duty when you get back. I have a few plans for you."

"And what would those be?" Ali asked, only wondering what Vince could have up his sleeve.

"We will talk about that when you get back." Vince said. "Ali, I will see you in 2 weeks." He hung up.

Ali took a deep breath as she leaned back on the couch. A few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Randy she got up and looked through the peep hole. She smiled slightly as she opened the door.

"Come on in girls and lock the door behind you. I don't want any unwanted company." Ali said going back to the couch.

"Ali there has to be a logical explanation for this." Amy said. "Randy would never cheat on you."

"Let me guess, she fell and his dick broke her fall." Ali said bitterly.

"You should see him Ali, he is a wreck. He swears to God that he didn't sleep with her." Trish said.

"That doesn't explain the pictures. Saying something is one thing, but having pictures to prove it is a whole other explanation." Ali said, tears started falling down her cheeks. "I just don't understand why. I didn't think I had done anything wrong. What did I do to deserve this? Now I'm suspended for 2 weeks too."

"Only 2 weeks?" Trish asked. "We got one week and we only broke 1 rib. You broke 1, gave her a concussion and she had to have stitches."

"Well, Vince said I was going to be working double time when I got back, that's why he let me off easy. So what is the luggage for?" Ali asked, noticing the 2 bags by her door.

"Well, since we are both suspended for a week and won't be on RAW, we are staying here." Amy said.

"We thought we could keep you company." Trish said smiling. "We really don't want to spend our unplanned week off alone while the guys are at work. We hope you don't mind."

"That's fine. I could use the company." Ali said. Her phone started ringing again. She picked it up ad looked at the caller id before throwing it up the stairs.

"You aren't going to talk to him?" Amy asked.

"Nope. I'll talk to him when I feel like it and he can explain why he did what he did." Ali said.

Adam and John sat with Randy at the kitchen table in John's house. They had been trying to figure out something since late Monday night when everything started.

"Randy this doesn't make sense. Do you even remember anything about that night?" Adam asked.

"No, trust me, if I had sex with someone, don't you think I would remember?" Randy said, he took a drink of his coffee. All three guys nodded their heads.

John sat with is head propped up on his arm, suddenly a light bulb turned on. "Wait a minute. Randy, you remember that night when I left you by the bar when you were on the phone with Ali? What day was that?"

"Last Saturday, that much of the night I remember."

"Were are those pictures?" John asked. Randy pulled them out of his bag and handed them to him. John's eyes lit up. "These pictures were taken that night. You can't remember anything from that night. You could have been set up."

"John, you're a genius! That's it. I had to have been set up. Maybe one of my drinks was spiked or something! There could still be the chance that the pictures were just set up and that nothing ever really happened. No guy can get up if they are passed out!"

"Now all we have to do is prove it." Adam said as his phone started ringing.

"Hey man, have you guys figured anything out yet?" Jeff asked on the other line.

"Yeah, we think maybe Randy's drink was spiked. This all happened on the same night that he can't remember. There is a chance that the pictures are just pictures and that nothing happened. Now all we have to do is get some sort of proof." Adam told his friend.

"Yeah…" Jeff said trailing off, a thought came to him. "I have an idea. I gotta go, I'll call if I get anywhere." He said and hung up. Adam looked at his phone.

"Something happen?" John asked.

"Jeff had some sort of idea pop into his head. That guy is so unpredictable."


	7. Jeff's Plan

Jeff hung up the phone with Adam and pieced his final plan together.

"If only people would notice the true genius that I am and the sacrifices that I make for them." Jeff said as he changed his clothes, hopped in his Vette and decided to take a drive to Raleigh.

Jeff got out of his Vette later that afternoon and checked himself in his mirror. Taking a deep breathe he walked up to a big, wooden door and knocked, waiting for the person inside to answer. He put on his best smile as the door opened.

"Jeff? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Kate asked, a small smile coming to her face.

"I came to check on you. I was worried."

"Well, how sweet of you. Would you like to come in?" She asked stepping back to allow him to pass. Jeff smiled as he stepped into the house. Kate closed the door and sat down on her couch, she patted the seat beside her, meaning for Jeff to sit down. Jeff obliged as he sat next to her.

"So how you feeling? I heard you took quite a beating and not just from Ali."

"Yeah, I did. Trish and Amy came after me after Ali stormed out of the arena. They really need to grow up, all of them. I have 2 broken ribs, a concussion and 8 stitches at the base of my hairline now because of them. I'm feeling ok, except for the headaches that I get. So…how are you?" She asked, running her nails up and down his thigh.

"Fine, definitely in better shape than you are at the moment. Are you cleared to wrestle or do you have to take some time off?"

"I have the next week off. I don't know what I am going to do. I'm just going to have to sit here, all alone, for the next week. This house sure does get lonely." She said, trailing her hand up his abs to his chest, she started drawing circles with her nails.

"I see…I bet it does get lonely." Jeff said. "I wish there was something I could do."

Kate smiled as she placed her legs on Jeff's lap. "Yeah…so Jeff, what really brings you here? Did you really drive all the way from Cameron just to see hoe I was doing?"

"I was genuinely concerned about you. Is that a crime?" Jeff asked, taking her hand.

Kate slid herself over so she was straddling his waist. "No, but it is a nice gesture." She said, she draped her arms over his shoulders as she leaned in. "What could I do to repay your act of kindness?" She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips. Jeff responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, causing Kate to deepen the kiss. Kate reached for his shirt and began to inch it up his torso until it was off. Jeff broke the kiss.

"I don't think I can do this." He said.

"What? Why?" Kate said moving in again. Jeff put a finger to her lips.

"I can't do this with someone who was just with one of my friends. I would get the shit kicked out of me." Jeff said.

"Well baby, you have nothing to worry about." Kate said and kissed him again. Jeff broke her off once again.

"What do you mean? I saw those pictures, there was not denying what was going on there." Jeff said, giving her a serious look.

Kate took a deep breath and looked Jeff in the eyes, deciding if she could trust him. "Can I trust you?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to? You can tell me anything."

"I didn't sleep with Randy."

"But the pictures…"

"Randy was passed out on his bed. I slipped him something in his drink that made him pass out. I must have put too much in his drink because when I snuck into his hotel room, I couldn't get him up for anything."

"But the pictures…"

"Jeff, it isn't that hard to work a timer on a camera."

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened." Kate said. "So can we continue please?" Kate once again attacked his lips and then moved down to his neck. As if on cue, Jeff's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, it was Adam.

"I gotta take this call, I'll just be a minute. I'm gonna step outside."

"I'm going to go change." Kate said and went upstairs. Jeff stepped outside and walked to his car. He got in and drove away before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, I hate it when you leave me hanging like that when you get a funky idea in your head. Mind explaining? I can't take it anymore." Adam said.

"I'll tell you all about it when you guys get to the house show tomorrow. Right now I need to go home and get some sleep after the shit I just put myself through. Are the girls still staying with Ali till next Thursday? That's a week isn't it?"

"Yeah, they get off suspension next Thursday. Why?"

"Well, I think I may have just saved Randy's engagement."

"Jeff? Jeff? Jeff you need to explain yourself!" Adam yelled into the phone, seeing the call had been ended, he shut his phone. "Damn him, can't he ever give anyone a straight answer?"

"Adam are you talking to yourself again?" John asked walking into his living room.

"No, I was talking to Jeff."

"Then shouldn't your phone be open?"

"Never mind that, where's Randy?"

"He went over to the house to see if Ali will talk to him yet. She still hasn't talked to him since she gave him the ring back on Monday, I'm surprised the man hasn't gone crazy yet." John looked over at his friend, he was trying to dial a number. He kept dialing numbers, obviously getting no answer every time. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, wait, no. I need to get a hold of Jeff but he turned his phone off. Randy isn't answering his. Is it tomorrow yet?"

"Adam, you're not making sense. Calm down and explain yourself." John said.

"I just got done talking with Jeff and he said he may have just saved Randy's engagement! And I can't get a hold of Randy!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, Jeff may have saved Randy's engagement? How?"

"I don't know, he said he had to go home and sleep after what he put himself through. He said he would explain it all at the house show tomorrow. Why isn't Randy answering?!" Adam said hanging his phone up again.


	8. The Tape

"Ali! Come on baby, open the door, I know you're there. I swear I didn't do it." Randy said into his front door. Ali sat on the floor with her back to the front door, crying silently as she listened to Randy on the other side. "Ali, I love you way too much to do anything like that. I have no idea how she got pictures like that or when. Baby, you've got to believe me."

Ali cried harder, she wanted so bad to just open the door and jump into his arms, but she couldn't get past those pictures, they were just too convincing. Trish came downstairs and looked at her friend sitting in front of the door crying and Randy outside the door talking to her. She shook her head as she called Amy.

"Is he still there?" Amy asked, she was on her way home to pick up some things.

"Yeah, and she is still crying. He won't give up either, that has got to be worth something. He's been here for about 2 hours." Trish said.

"I hope something comes through and this is over soon. I hate to see those two fight. Plus, I want to see Ali kick Kate's ass some more when she gets off suspension." Her phone beeped. "Trish, I gotta call you back, Jeff is beeping in." She said good bye and answered. "Jeff, what do you want?"

"Are you still coming home tonight?"

"I'm about there. Why?"

"I need you to stop by my place and take something back to Ali for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 10 minutes actually."

Amy got out of her car in Jeff's driveway. "What is this all about Jeff?"

"I need you to give this to Ali and make sure she listens to it." Jeff said, handing her a small box. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, but what are you talking about?"

"You'll understand tomorrow, but don't listen to what is inside until Ali does."

"Ok." Amy said taking the box.

"Thanks Ames, I'll probably talk to you tomorrow." Jeff said hugging her. Amy gave him a quizzical look and then walked to her car, wondering what Jeff had in store for Ali.

Amy pulled into Ali's driveway that Friday afternoon. Grabbing her bags and the box, she made her way up the driveway to the house, Trish greeted her at the door.

"Hey, welcome back." Trish said grabbing one of her bags.

"Thanks, where's Ali?"

"I sent her to the spa for the day. I'm cleaning the house and doing some laundry. She should be back in a few hours."

"Good. I have something for her that Jeff sent with me." Amy said holding up the box.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea, Jeff was just very adamant about Ali getting this box and listening to what is inside. You know Jeff though, it is probably a cd that he made for her or something."

"Yeah, I'm curious to know what it is though, now I can't wait till she gets home. Hopefully she feels a bit better. She was crying until Randy left."

"When did he leave?"

"About 1 o'clock this morning and that was only because he had a flight to catch to the house show. Otherwise, he would probably still be out there."

"Randy snap out of it." John said. "You have to focus on your match. If you don't someone could get seriously hurt."

"I know, but I can't concentrate knowing that the girl I am madly in love with hates my guts and won't even talk to me." Randy said, he looked up when he heard his door burst open. Adam came walking in, dragging Jeff behind him.

"Adam I was on my way down here, you didn't have to drag me." Jeff said.

"I want to know how you saved this relationship and I want to know now!" Adam said. Randy's head snapped up.

"Saved what relationship?" He asked, hoping it was his.

"Yours, listen to this." Jeff said handing Randy a tape player. Randy looked at it and then looked at Jeff. "Don't give me that look. I was crazy to even do this, but I hate to see Ali hurting like this. Plus, you are ever going to be able to perform in the ring like this. Something had to be done, I was just the one to do it Now listen."

Randy took the tape player and pressed play. Adam sat down in front of him, looking like a kid in a candy shop. Jeff rolled his eyes and sat down next to John on the bench. The four men sat and listened to what had transpired between Jeff and Kate the previous night.

"Jeff, what is this?" Randy asked halfway through.

"Keep listening."

Randy's eyes grew wide when he heard the one thing he needed to prove that he hadn't cheated on Ali.

The tape ran out. Randy sat there staring at the tape player, not believing what he had heard. He rewinded it a ways and listened to it again about 6 more times. He looked at Jeff.

"Holy shit Jeff, talk about taking one for the team." Adam said. "How did Beth take that?"

"I explained it all to her. She was ok with it. Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you did that. Thank you. I need to get this to Ali. She needs to hear this, it is the only way she will believe me."

"Don't worry about that. I gave a copy to Amy to give to Ali last night." Jeff said. "She will know the truth soon, it is up to her what she wants to do with it."


	9. The Truth

_It took me a long while to write this chapter, I hope you all like it. This story has gotten more hits than I thought it would. Thank you all. Enigmatic Lotus Leaf_

"Ali just listen to what ever is in the box." Amy pleaded. Ali had refused to open the box once Amy told her that she thought it may have had something to do with Randy. Randy was the one thing that she did not want to think about while she was on her suspension. A part of her still hated Randy for what he had done but another part of her wanted to forgive him and give him a second chance. It was a never ending feud that she had going on with herself.

"No." Ali said and hugged her friend. Trish and Amy were finished with their suspension and had to catch a plane to Canada that night. Amy had been pleading with Ali all week to open that damn box, but Ali stood her ground.

Trish stood back and watched the two argue. Trish had taken no side because she could see a point to each side. Ali didn't want to listen to what was in the box because it probably had something to do with Randy, who she still wasn't talking to. Amy wanted her to listen to the whatever was in the box because it may have helped out the current situation.

Randy had called many times everyday, but Ali had ignored every call. She had lucked out because he was booked solid for the next two weeks and was not able to get home. Ali still had a week of her suspension, so she did not have to worry about seeing or dealing with any Randy drama for another week, which she was thankful for. All she had to worry about was what Vince had in stored for her when she got back.

"Vince please, I just need Wednesday off and then I will be back on Thursday for the house show. It is just one signing, there will be others there, please, I need to make things straight with Ali." Randy pleaded. He was on his knees in front of Vince's desk at RAW.

Vince looked at him with pity. He had learned all about what had transpired and couldn't help but feel pity for the young Orton. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. He smiled.

"All right Orton. I'll let you have Wednesday off, but you better get things sorted out. I want Ali coming back here Thursday nothing but happy. She has a lot of work ahead of her and I want her in excellent condition in every way possible." Vince said. Randy's eyes lit up he jumped up, thanked Vince about a hundred times and left the office. Vince shook his head as he turned back to his paperwork and made plans for Ali when she returned Thursday.

Randy walked back into the locker room. "Vince gave me pity." He said with a smile.

"Great." Trish said. "Here's the key, but only use it if you have to. If you fuck this up, I swear I will kill you or at least haunt you in my afterlife, after Ali kills me."

"I need to get her to listen to the tape. Her stubbornness has taken over and I need to break it down, again. Has she answered anyone's calls?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well she is going to listen to that tape if I have to tie her down and make her listen to it."

"Now don't barge in there like a mad man." John said to his friend.

"I'm not going to, who do you think I am, Umaga?" Randy asked into his phone, he was in his car on his way to HIS house that he was suppose to be sharing with Ali.

"No. I think you're a man in love. And sometimes men in love do stupid things." John advised. "Just play it cool and don't use the key to get in unless you have to. You don't need her to crack you upside the head with a pan or anything."

"Man, I'm sure she could kick my ass without a weapon." Randy said. "I just pulled in so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Randy hung up his phone, putting it in his pocket as he stepped out of his car. He walked up to the front door and took a deep breath as he knocked. He waited for a few moments before knocking again.

"Go away Randy." He heard a voice say quietly from the other side of the door.

"Come on baby, open the door. I had to get on my knees and beg Vince to give me the day off so I could come see you. Have you opened the box yet?"

"No, because it has something to do with you and I don't want to hear it. I don't care if you had to give lick his feet to get the day off." Ali replied. The tears were once again stinging her eyes. "Just go away."

"Not until you listen to what was in the box. Baby please, if you won't do it for me at least do it for yourself. I promise you will feel a lot better if you do."

"Remember what happened last time you made a promise to me?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, and I kept it to. I was fine after that elimination chamber match. I wouldn't lie to you." Randy said, straining his voice to not cry.

Ali sighed as she turned around and looked at the box that was still sitting on the mantle. Slowly walking over to the mantle, she took the box off and opened it seeing a small tape player in it. Randy looked through the window and saw that Ali had finally opened the box, he smiled softly as he saw her take the player out and push play. Ali listened to the tape, not sure if she was comprehending what was actually happening.

Randy walked back over to the door and took out the key that Trish had given him. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it just as the tape ran out.

Ali stared at the player in her hand, the tears she had been holding back finally falling from her eyes. She rewinded it a few times, replaying the last few lines that had been said between Jeff and Kate.

Randy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Randy, I am so sorry." She cried.

"Baby it's ok." Randy said kissing the top of her head. "You didn't know the truth, none of us did untl Jeff did his own little investigation."

Ali nodded and suddenly broke away from Randy. "I'm going to kill her. I'm going to fucking kill her." She exclaimed as she ran upstairs.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, Randy followed. He looked into their bedroom and saw Ali throwing clothes into a suitcase. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing, what does it look like I'm doing?" She said throwing more clothes into the suitcase. "As soon as I get to the arena tomorrow I am going to be fucking fired because I am going to kill that bitch. No one fucks with my heart and gets away with it." She continued babbling, Randy tried to talk her with no success.

Randy shook his head as he walked over to her. He grabbed her arms, bringing her to him before he stopped her babbling with a kiss.

Reacting to his lips being on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as his tongue snaked into her mouth, missing that feeling that she had been without for almost 2 weeks. Pulling back, Randy looked at her.

"I have been waiting almost 2 weeks to do that." Randy said against her lips.

"Me too." Ali said. "I am so sorry for all of this, my stubbornness, my mistrust, my outbursts. How could I make it up to you?" Ali asked with a smirk.

"I could think of a few ways you could make it up to me." Randy said kissing her neck. Ali stopped him.

"Then can I kill her?" Ali asked.

"Then you can kill her." Randy said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	10. A Meeting With Vince

_Thanks to everyone that is reading my story and a special thank you to those that are reviewing. It is nice to know that you are enjoying it. I am open to anything, so if you have any ideas feel free to voice them. Please review...I don't care if it is just a short note to say you like it or if you think it sucks. Your input is appreciated. If you read, please review. Thanks to all! Enigmatic Lotus Leaf_

Ali walked in the arena on Thursday with a smile on her face. She left a sleeping Randy back at the hotel because she had to be at the arena early for a meeting with Vince. After dropping the bag off in her office, she went to see Vince.

Ali took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard someone call, come in, before she turned the handle and opened the door. Stepping in, she saw Vince sitting at his desk, his glasses on, looking down at a thick packet.

Vince looked up and smiled, motioning for Ali to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Hello Ali, so glad to see you back. Did you get everything worked out with Randy, I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He was on his knees begging for me to give him Wednesday off to come see you." Vince said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm ok now. I'm glad to be back, I have missed the road so much." Ali commented.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because you are going to be traveling a lot more in the near future." Vince said, looking at the packet he had in front of him. "I have decided what do so with you now that you are back from your suspension."

Ali smiled nervously at him as she ran a hand through her hair. "What did you have in mind Vince?" She hadn't decided if she wanted to hear the answer yet. Vince had a glint in his eyes that she didn't know if she liked.

"Well Ali, I have noticed quite a bit of animosity between you and our newest Diva Kate. Now I don't know all the details, but I do know that you have butted heads on more than 2 occasions, note your previous suspension." Vince said. He took off his glasses and looked at her. "I can not have this kind of conduct in my backstage areas. It is not good for business nor is it good for the employees. For some reason, I feel like this animosity between you and Kate is not going to subside. I also feel like there is no way that I can stop this animosity, I can however, contain it."

"So what are you thinking Vince?" Ali asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Ali, you and Kate have a fire and hatred between each other that I love and that I think the fans would love." Vince said, he picked up the packet and handed it to Ali. Ali looked down at the packet as all the color drained from her face.

"No Vince, you have got to be kidding. Me? A…a…"

"Diva." Vince said finishing her sentence for her. Ali looked up at him, her eyes wide. Vince had a huge smile on his face. "Yes Ali, for the next year, you are going to be a WWE RAW Diva. Complete with appearances, signings, photo shoots and matches."

"Vince, I don't think I can do this." Ali stammered. "I haven't been trained and I don't look anything like Trish or Amy. What about the in house doctor?"

"Ali, I have full intent on keeping you as the in house doctor, you will just be performing on a nightly basis along with your duties. Besides, we still have the other trainers that are always here to help also, there will be no problems. Trust me." Vince said still smiling. "As for your training, I have seen you out in the ring countless times with the other divas and the guys and you have always been able to hold your own. I have absolutely no worries."

"Vince, there has to be another way that I can make this up to you." Ali said.

"Ali, do you remember when I first hired you?" Vince asked.

"Yes, you asked me if there was anyway that you could talk me out of the in house doctor job and into a Diva job. I told you, no way, and you hired me as the in house doctor." Ali said.

"That's right. And I have wanted to see you as a Diva since that very day. You have a passion to overcome any obstacle that is put in front of you, think of this as an obstacle and sign the papers please." Vince said.

Ali sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this situation. Vince had made up his mind and he was sticking to it. Pouting, she picked up the pen and signed her name on the last page as she handed the contract back to Vince.

"Thank you, and welcome to the roster. Doesn't that sound great? Roster. Your first appearance will be Monday on RAW, the writers are working on the angle. In the mean time, tomorrow you will have your first photo shoot at our headquarters in New York at 1 pm. Trish will work with you over the weekend to help you fine tune your in ring moves." Vince stood up. "Now, I believe there are probably several superstars that are anxious to welcome you back to your job. And, I don't want you to touch Kate until it is in a wrestling ring."

Ali stood up and shook Vince's hand before leaving the office.

Ali walked in to her hotel room and flopped down on her bed, thinking about the previous events of the evening.

Trish was not at the house show that night, so there was no one to spill Ali's 'great' news to everyone. She was welcomed back with open arms by everyone in the locker room, well everyone but Kate. Ali had decided that it was best if she stayed in her office the entire night, not leaving to do anything but use the bathroom. She had decided on leaving early because being cooped up in her office the entire night was driving her up the walls.

She had not told anyone about her new addition to her job, nor did she want to. Sighing, she grabbed her key card and left, deciding to pay a visit to the vending machines.

Ali opened the door and smiled, seeing Randy was back from the arena.

"Let me guess, peanut butter m&ms." Randy said smiling.

"Of course." Ali said closing the door.

"So why did you leave the arena early?" Randy asked.

"I had a lot to think about, and I'm not allowed to touch Kate for a while." Ali said walking up to him.

"Well that's to be expected." Randy said placing his hands on her waist to bring her closer. "You have caused her quite a few hospital visits in the past few weeks."

"So what is your schedule for tomorrow?" Ali asked, looking down at Randy and running her hands through his hair.

"I have a signing tomorrow with John, Trish, Jeff and Carlito." Randy said, kissing her stomach. "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing really." She said, giggling at him as he slowly began working her shirt up her abdomen. "I have a photo shoot at 1." She said quietly.

"Uh huh." Randy said as he began to unbutton her jeans. He stopped and looked at her. "Come again? Did you just say you had a photo shoot tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said walking to the other side of the bed. She sat down as she finished taking her shirt off.

"Why would you have a photo shoot?" Randy asked, obviously confused. He turned around on the bed and crawled up behind her.

"It's all in the job description." Ali said nonchalantly. She turned around slightly to look at Randy to see if he got the hint.

"Come again? Aren't you the doctor? Since when was photo shoots part of the job description?"

"You know how Vince let me off easy with only 2 weeks of suspension? And he said he had plans for me when I got back?"

"Yeah. He wants to have you do photo shoots now?"

Ali rolled her eyes. "No, he likes the hatred that Kate and I show to each other and thought the fans would too. So, he made me a Diva for the next year." Ali said, resting her head in her hands.

"This is awesome, I always told you that you would make a great Diva, now you can prove it." Randy said looking down at her.

"I don't know Randy, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can." Randy said, running his hands down her arms. "You'll be a great Diva."

"I just don't think I can go out in front of a crowd every week and perform like you do." She said as she felt Randy's lips on her neck. "I don't look like Trish or Amy. I don't like being the center of attention or being in front of people like you do. I can barely talk in front of people let alone prance around half naked and wrestle."

"Baby." Randy whispered in her ear. "The adrenaline rush once you step out into those lights is like nothing else you have every felt. And it's not like you're the center of attention constantly." Randy went back to assaulting her neck, moving down to her shoulder. "Besides, I think you're hot as hell when you're half naked." He said as he captured her lips.

"Randy, you're not helping the situation." Ali said between kisses.

"I'm not trying to." Randy said as he pushed her back onto the bed.


	11. Photo Shoot

_I am so sorry that it took me such a long time to update, my life has been very hectic for a while. This chapter is more of a filler, but the action will pick up soon, promise. Thanks for everyone's support, it has helped quite a bit. I'm also working on another story right now, I hope to begin posting that one soon. That's all for now, so go out there, READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!_

Ali took a deep breath as she walked into the studio where her photo shoot was going to be. Still not thinking she was diva material, she smiled as she was met by the clothes designer for RAW, Samantha.

"Ali! Great to see you! Come this way and we will get you changed." Samantha said. Ali followed her into a room that was filled with clothes.

"Ok, today we will be shooting you in 3 different outfits." Sam said leading her down an aisle of clothing. She stopped about halfway in between and filtered through the clothes until she found what she was looking for. She motioned for Ali to follow her and led her to a dressing room area. "Put this on and then meet me over there for hair and makeup." She said walking away. Shrugging, Ali walked into the room to change.

Ali emerged a few moments later dressed a pair of low cut blue jeans and a light blue halter top that hit just above her jeans. She had a white, studded belt and white, knee high, heeled boots. She walked over to the hair and makeup room, where she was met by Sam along with Katalina and Maxine.

"Ali, you look great." Sam said, she motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of a vanity table.

"Alright Ali." Maxine said paying with her hair. "Since you are staring as a diva, what would you say to changing your hair a little?"

"How little?" Ali asked. Ali's hair had not changed much in a few years. She wore it long, almost down to her butt with a few waves at the end, she at one time had had bangs, but she had long let those grow out.

"Not much, trim up your layers and bangs, maybe add a little color. We have about an hour before the photographer gets here. We could change things up a bit, give you a new look before your debut."

"Sure." Ali said. Maxine's face grew with excitement as she grabbed scissors, hair color and a lot of other supplies.

Forty five minutes later, Ali looked into the mirror, an almost completely different person staring back at her. Maxine had cut about 6 inches off of her hair and had added more layers, she left it in waves. She also had given her bangs that parted off to the side of her head and light brown and red highlights to contrast her dark brown hair.

Katalina had come to do her makeup. She had put a very light layer of foundation to prevent shining on camera along with light blue eye shadow and brown eye liner and mascara to bring out her eyes. To finish she had added some light pink lip gloss to her lips. Kat had also given her a manicure a pedicure.

"Wow." Sam said walking back in. "Now that is the look the newest RAW diva should have. Great job ladies." Max and Kat just nodded. "You ready Ali?"

"Yeah. Thanks Max, thanks Kat. I'll be back." Ali said as she waved goodbye. Sam led her to one of the photography studios where she met the photographer, Landon.

Ali was nervous when the shoot first started, but soon got used to it. After about a half hour of shooting, Landon told her to go change into her next outfit.

Ali changed into a bright yellow tank top and a short white skirt. She traded her boots for a pair of yellow heels that wrapped up her leg. They had given her a multi colored, beaded necklace and a pair of hoop earrings.

Kat had changed her eye shadow from blue to white and had touched up everything else. Max had straightened her hair.

When Landon sent Ali to get put on here final outfit, she was dreading it, she knew what was coming.

Ali groaned inwardly as she looked at the final outfit Sam had given her. It wasn't really even an outfit, it was more like underwear, actually…it was.

Ali sighed as she put on the bra and panties that she had been given. It was a simple pink and black lace set with a matching black robe with pink trim. Ali put on her black heels and walked back into the studio, not at all comfortable.

Although Ali was bothered by the outfit, she refused to let it show. She sighed happily when Landon told her that she was done for the day.

Landon told her that he would have her pictures for her Monday at RAW. Ali thanked everyone, packed up the clothes and went back to the hotel.


	12. The DebutOf A Few Things

_Thanks again to those who have reviewed, I have recently had a spurt of inspiration for this story, let's hope it continues! Hope you all are liking this so far! I have been working on another story, look for that soon! That's all for now, so go out there and read and review!!!_

"So have you gotten the pictures yet?" Randy asked following Ali around her office.

"No. Why do you want to see them anyway? They're just pictures." Ali asked setting her office up for the EMT's.

"Let me think about that for a moment. One, you haven't said anything about the shoot since it happened. Two, you're my fiancée and you're hot. And three, I know they had you wearing some lacy undergarment that they let you keep and I haven't seen yet."

"What makes you think you're going to see them?" She asked sitting on an exam table.

"I have my ways." He eyed her suspiciously. "You're wearing them now aren't you?"

"You wish." She said smiling at him. There was a knock on the door. "I guess you'll never know. Come in!"

"Ok Ali, I have your pictures." Landon said walking in. "They turned out great, the camera definitely loved you." He looked at Randy. "I would lock him in a freezer before letting him see." He handed her an envelope before leaving.

"I'll take those." Randy said plucking the envelope out of her hand.

"Randy give me those!" Ali said reaching for them.

"Doesn't it suck being short? I can't wait to see them." Randy said beginning to open the envelope.

"Randy! They probably look horrible, no one needs to see them." She said climbing on his back.

"I'm sure they won't. Since you are looking over my shoulder, why not look at them together?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked as Randy sat on the couch.

"No." He took them out of the envelope and started flipping through them. "Baby, I don't see what your problem is, these are…" He stopped when he reached her final outfit, well if it could be called an outfit. "Why have I not seen these?! There are guys masturbating on the internet to my fiancée, who is wearing things that I haven't even seen?! Something is wrong with this, and I can tell you what it is."

"Randy, it's just underwear. I have a meeting with Vince to discuss my storyline. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"I need to see these." Randy said putting the pictures back in the envelope.

"Alright Ali, this is what the writers have planned for you. We are going to continue the storyline with Kate and Randy, but we are going to start a storyline between you and Kate. Victoria dropped the Women's Championship to Kate a few weeks ago, we are going to have her come out tonight and claim that there is no competition left for her, she will issue an open challenges, which you will accept. You will win the match, thus setting the stage for the rivalry. We decided to just keep your real name, so nothing new there."

"Ok, I think I can do that." Ali said looking at Vince.

"I know you can." He reached down and grabbed a bag. "Here is your ring attire. Jamie completed 2 out fits for you so far, you should have a few more by the end of the week. Good luck Ali, I know you will do great."

"Thanks Vince." Ali said shaking his hand and leaving. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Ali walked out of the Women's locker room and headed for the gorilla position, dressed for her promo out in the ring. Jamie had been nice and given her a pair of black hot pants with a matching bra-like top, it was simple and Ali was thankful.

She did a few final stretches as she listened to Kate talk.

Out in the Ring…

"I must say that I am disappointed in the competition or lack of here in the WWE. Here I am, the Women's Champion, and no one to step up to plate. I have beaten every woman in that locker room, and I must say, I thought they would at least be some sort of a challenge." She looked around and made comments to the audience as they booed her. "You're all just jealous because I have made something out of my life!"

The audience continued to boo her.

"I am issuing an open challenge to any woman in the back that thinks they can beat me!" She waited. "I'm waiting, no taker?" She was about to get out of the ring when she heard a song start to blast through the speakers.

Ali stepped out from behind the curtain, hearing her remix of _Paralyzer_ begin to play. She looked around at the crowd as she paused at the top of the ramp, getting the adrenaline rush Randy was telling her about. The crowd began to cheer as she made her way to the ring. Lillian announced her as she stepped up the stairs and stepped through the ropes.

Kate gave her a smug smile as she handed her title to the ref. Ali backed into a corner, staring a whole through Kate.

Kate ran at her as the bell rang, Ali dodging out of her way and catching her with a drop toe hold. Ali rolled her over as she climbed on her and started throwing punches. The ref pulled her off, warning her about her conduct.

"This Ali has some fight in her King." JR commented.

"Where did she come from? I want to know if we can get some more that look like her." King said.

Ali whipped Kate into a turnbuckle and charged at her, catching her with an elbow to the face. Ali walked away and turned around only to be speared by Kate, she went for the cover. Ali kicked out at 2.

"Decide that you suck as a doctor?" Kate asked standing up. Ali struggled up into a standing position, catching Kate in a drop kick as she ran at her.

"No, I just wanted to kick your ass legally." She said. Kate was face first on the ground. Ali wrapped Kate's legs around one of hers, placing her foot in the small of her back, she grabbed Kate's arms and wrenched them back, bending her in a very awkward position.

"What the HELL is that move JR?"

"I don't know King, it seems to be putting out Women's Champ in quite a bit of pain though."

Kate screamed out in pain, eventually giving up. The ref rang the bell, forcing Ali to break the hold. Ali smiled as the ref raised her hand. She climbed out of the ring, shaking a few hands as she walked up the ramp. She turned around to see Kate looking up at her, holding her back. She laughed a little as she went through the curtain.

Ali was met by several people congratulating her on her successful debut. She thanked them and made her way back to the locker room.

Ali was attacked by Trish as she entered the locker room.

"Ali you did awesome!"

"Thanks Trish, but I owe most of my thanks to you, you did train me you know."

"Yeah, and I did a damn good job if I do say so myself." Trish said. "I saw your pictures, they were awesome."

Ali rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Randy is carrying them around?"

"No, he has one posted in his locker in the locker room." Trish said laughing.

"Do I dare ask which one?"

"You know, black and pink really do make you took tanner."

"Oh God, he has been obsessing over that set since he saw the pictures. He claims it is unfair that and I quote, 'guys are masturbating on the internet to his fiancée, who is wearing these things and he hasn't even seen them.' It really is pathetic."

"Oh, I think it's cute…and pathetic. You did get to keep them though didn't you?"

"Yeah, I just haven't worn them yet."

"I think you should wear them tonight and tease him."

"Trish, I think that is a great idea." Ali said, digging through her bag.

Randy walked into the hotel room, seeing Ali sprawled out on the bed watching tv.

"Hey babe." He said walking over to her. "You looked amazing tonight."

"Thanks. I only wish I could have put Kate in a little more pain." Ali said sitting up.

"You will get your chance, I think Vince is planning in running with this storyline. He really liked the fan response to you tonight." Randy said. He took his shirt off and sat next to her on the bed. "I told you that you would make a great Diva. Was the adrenaline rush like I described it?"

"Yeah it was, thanks for having faith in me." Ali said giving him a quick kiss. "Can I have my pictures back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not until I make wallets." Ali rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I am marrying you." Ali said standing up. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas.

"You love me." Randy said lying back on the bed.

"I haven't decided on that yet." Ali said taking her shirt off.

"You wouldn't be engaged to…"Randy trailed off looking at the bra that she was wearing. He sat up. "Is that the bra that I think it is?"

Ali looked down at her bra. "This old thing? I've had this thing forever." She said as she unbuttoned her jeans. She slowly slid them off her hips and down her legs, bending over to take them off her feet.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not giving in. I do have will power you know."

"I know." She said grabbing her lotion. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Randy. She started rubbing the lotion into her body. "I just love this lotion you got me Randy."

"I'm glad you like it, it does smell good." He said, he was trying to focus all his attention on the tv screen and not on the half naked woman next to him. _As long as I don't look or touch her, I will be fine._

Ali smirked at him as she moved behind him on the bed. She squirted some lotion on Randy's shoulders and began to rub it in.

Randy closed his eyes, willing himself to not turn around and attack her.

_Damn, he isn't cracking. Time to pick it up a little._ Ali began to work her hands over the front of his check. She started to nibble on the side of his neck, making soft moaning sounds in his ear. She could see Randy gripping the sheets on the bed, she continued her assault.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Who the hell am I trying to kid, no I can't._


	13. Setting the Date

**Here's the next chapter for ya all! I'm going to be on vacation for about a week and then hopefully I will update again soon. Until then...go out there, READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks!!**

Ali sat out on the patio, flipping through a calendar. She had her planner and Randy's planner sitting next to her along with a tentative schedule for the WWE for the next year, several business cards and magazines.

"July is too hot, August? Nah, too many bugs. Maybe May or June. That wouldn't interfere with Wrestlemania or Summerslam." Ali continued her conversation with herself.

Randy watched her from the doors to the patio, wondering what she was doing. She had been out there for a few hours now, rummaging through the piles that surrounded her. He smiled as he saw her shove everything away and lay back onto the floor. He decided to see what she was up to.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked sitting down, placing her head in his lap.

"When do you want to get married?" She asked looking up at him.

"Is that what you're stressing about?" She nodded. "So we are finally setting a date, mom and dad will be excited. Any day is fine with me. When were you thinking?"

"I've narrowed it down to May or June. All the other months are either too hot, too cold, have too many bugs, too many leaves, too much snow, too much potential for bad weather, or just too busy with our schedules." Ali said looking through her papers again.

Randy's eyes were wide from her explanation of what was wrong with every other month.

"Stop looking at me like that." Ali said, not looking up from her papers. Randy opened his mouth to protest. "And I didn't over analyze, I just thought everything through carefully."

"How do you do that?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Do what?" She asked turning around.

"Know what I'm going to say without even looking at me, and knowing the looks I give you, without seeing them."

"It's just because I know everything." She said smiling at him. "Now, when do you want to get married?"

"Babe, we got all the time in the world to get married. Why are you worrying about it so much?"

"Because we have been engaged for almost a year and have yet to set a date! The average engagement now a days is 13 months, we only have another month and a half before we are at that 13 months! We are breaking the norm, I know everyone is wondering when we are finally going to set the date. I know things have been busy lately, especially since Vince blackmailed me into becoming a diva, but we can't put off our wedding because of that! Your mom is having a coronary because we haven't even talked about a date yet. Randy I can't be responsible for your mother having a heart attack!"

"Ali, you are not going to give my mom a heart attack, you're going to give yourself one. Now calm down."

"I am calm, now when are we going to get married?!"

"Right now."

"Randy we can't right now! I haven't planned anything, gotten a dress, set up catering, gotten a place, ANYTHING! Besides, it's September, too any bugs and potential for bad weather."

"Babe, it doesn't matter when we get married, just knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you is enough fuel to keep me waiting for years." Randy said pulling her into his arms.

"Really?"

"Really. Now why don't you take a break? You are stressing way too much about this."

"No I'm not. I'm just concerned." Ali said getting up and walking into the house. Randy shook his head, laughing lightly. He gathered up all her things on the patio and took them inside.

Randy walked out of the bathroom, smiling. He saw Ali lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he could tell she was still thinking on a wedding date. He smiled as he lay down next to her, drawing her into his arms.

"Babe, don't worry about a date, we'll get it figured out soon."

"I know, I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier."

"It's ok, it's been a stressful few months. Don't worry about it." Ali smiled as she snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Randy smiled to himself as he heard her cell phone ring in the bathroom.

"Is that my cell phone?"

"I think it is." Randy said. Ali climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to retrieve her phone.

"Why was my alarm set?" She called.

"I don't know, turn on the light to see if it was your alarm." He said and sat up, waiting for her reaction.

"Randy, why is June 8th written on the mirror?" She asked walking out of the bathroom, a confused look on her face. "Wait a minute. June 8th…as in…" She jumped on the bed and tackled Randy.

"You really mean it? June 8th? Why did you pick that day?"

"That was the date of our wonderful elevator incident. If it wasn't for that elevator, who knows where we would be today." Randy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Have I told you today how much I love you? Because I really do."

"Of course you do, and I love you just as much. Now stop worrying about a date and relax. I don't need you having a heart attack before I get the chance to marry you."


	14. High Stress Levels

_So this chapter is kind of a filler. Hope you like it though. There will be a lot more happening in the next chapter...and Kate makes her return to the story! Remember to Read and review...it means a lot!_

A Few Weeks Later…

Randy walked into the locker room for RAW. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jeff said walking into the locker room.

"Other than my stress level, nothing."

"Worried about the wedding?"

"No, I'm worried about Ali. I thought setting a date would prevent her from having a heart attack, I think I just increased her chances." Randy said looking at Jeff. "She refuses to hire a wedding planner, so she is trying to plan this entire thing herself. Plus she is going against Kate for the Women's Championship at the Rumble, so she is training twice as hard."

"Is there anything you can do to get her to slow down?"

"I have tried everything. I'm about ready to go to Vince and have him take her out of her match, but I think she would kill me."

"Well, at least she wouldn't have to plan a wedding anymore." Jeff laughed, ducking the boot Randy through at him. "I'm kidding. Why don't you plan some of the wedding?"

"I've tried that. I even offered to get the place booked. She says I'll mess something up because I'm a guy and I would have no clue what I am doing."

"You never know what you're doing." John said walking into the locker room. "Does Ali have her phone permanently attached to her ear now?"

"Is she still talking on that thing?" Randy asked getting up. "That's it. I'm taking that phone away for the rest of the night." The two men watched as Randy walked out of the room. Looking at each other, they got up to follow him and watch the showdown.

Randy walked into Ali's office to see her walking around the room, talking on her phone. She was dressed and ready for the show and was organizing her office for the med team that night.

Randy walked up to her and stopped her walking. She smiled up at him and told him she would be off in a minute. Randy shook his head and took her phone and hung it up. John and Jeff stood in the door way.

"Randy!" She said reaching for her phone. "I was in the middle of a phone call!"

Randy held her phone above his head, out of her reach. "You have been stressing out way too much lately with you match and the wedding. This thing has been attached to your head all day. You need a break."

"Randy, I am not stressing out. I have just been busy. Now give me my phone."

"No. You are not getting this thing back until tomorrow."

"Randy you can't do that. It is my phone and you interrupted my phone call."

"No. You have been so wrapped up in this wedding you haven't been able to do much else. We have plenty of time to plan this wedding. You need to slow down."

"Randy I have almost everything done for the wedding. I've booked the church in St. Louis and the dj for the reception, ordered the food, cake and flowers, Lillian is singing at the ceremony and I have sent for a mirage license and the invitations should be here in the next week or so. All we really have left to do is get my dress, the bridesmaids' dresses and get the tuxes for you and the guys." John and Jeff started laughing at the shocked expression on Randy's face.

"You've done all that already? I could have helped you with some of that."

"Randy, we have been through this before. You are a guy, you don't plan things like this, I do. If I would have let you plan this thing, we may never get married." She said smiling at him. "We are all planned for the next few weeks so I can focus on the Rumble. After that it is full speed ahead in the planning."

"You amaze me more and more every day." Randy said kissing her.

"I know. Now can I have my phone back? You hung up on your mother."


	15. Go to Hell

_So here is the next update. I won't be able to update till next week because I am going to Detroit to see Wrestlemania! I'm way excited and can't wait to see all those sweaty, oiled up men! Hope you all have a great weekend and I hope to be back sometime next week with an update for either this story or Rehabilitation. We'll see where my muses take me! Enjoy the next installment, and dont forget to review...I love reading your thoughts!_

ROYAL RUMBLE

Ali paced in a circle, her nerves running high for her upcoming match. She had had a new outfit made for her big night, the night that could make or break her career as a wrestler. She had on a pair of light blue pants with white glitter trim and a matching bra-like top with white boots. Her hair was left down and she had on some light makeup.

Looking at the clock, she saw that the show would be starting in about 30 minutes. She bent over and began stretching her legs.

Randy peeked into Ali's locker room and saw her bent over stretching. Smirking to himself, he crept in and slapped her ass.

"Hey!" Ali screamed her hands going to her backside.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Randy said smirking down at her. "You nervous?"

"Well no shit Sherlock." Ali said looking up at him. "I don't think I have ever been so nervous before in my life. I want this title so bad. I have been fighting for months trying to get it."

"You will be just fine. We all know you will easily kick her ass and win." He said kissing her forehead. "Just stay focused and don't go easy on her." Ali shook her head and smiled.

"Come on Randy, let her prepare." Adam said sticking his head in the door. "We need to get ready for our match anyway."

"I'm coming." Randy said giving her a quick kiss. "Good luck, I'll see you later."

"Good luck."

Ali stood backstage waiting for her music to play. Kate was making her way to the ring at the moment, greeted by plenty of boos from the crowd. Ali smiled as her music started playing, taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the curtain.

The fans greeted her with cheers as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. She paused, glaring at Kate as she before she stepped between the ropes. The ref took Kate's belt from her, showing it to Ali before holding it up for the audience to see. The two women stood in opposite ends of the ring, staring at each other, waiting for the bell to ring.

"We can see the tension between these two women here tonight King." JR said. "There's the bell. Kate charges at Ali only to be stopped by a swift kick in the stomach."

"Damn JR, look at Ali go." King said commenting on the multiple punches Ali was throwing at Kate. "She better get off her before the ref disqualifies her."

The ref pulls Ali off Kate, warning her about her conduct.

Kate slowly pulled herself up, throwing a right hand at Ali, catching her in the jaw and backing her into the corner. Ali slowly sunk to the mat with constant kicks being driven into her abdomen. Kate backed up, at the ref's request, taunting the crowd as they booed.

Ali began to maintain her composure only to be driven back down by Kate. Grabbing Ali's hair, Kate brought her out of the corner.

"Come on doctor, is that all you got? I'm ready to send you to hell." Kate taunted, sending Ali to the mat again with a forearm.

Ali did a swift leg sweep, causing Kate to fall to the mat. "I've been there already, I came back to get you." Ali said gripping her head and banging it into the mat a few times. Ali turned her over for a pin, only to have her kick out at 2.

Ali got up running at Kate only to be caught in a sleeper. "Time for bed doc." Kate said as Ali began to fade. Ali could faintly hear the crowd cheering her on as she tried to fight out of the sleeper. Finally getting back to a vertical position, Ali broke out of the sleeper by delivering a jaw breaker.

"Ali seems to be building up her momentum again." King commented.

"Looks like she is bringing it out here King."

Ali slid out of the ring, walking over to the announce table. She winked up at JR, knowing Kate would follow her. Sure enough, moments later, Kate slid out of the ring.

Ali caught her with a clothesline, Kate's head smacking hard against the floor. Picking her up by the hair, she rammed her skull repeatedly into the announce table before sliding back into the ring to break the ref's count. The ref began his count once again as Ali slid out of the ring, grabbing Kate by the hair and throwing her back in.

Using the ropes as a catapult, Ali bounced off of them, landing a flying elbow on Kate. Getting back up, Ali wrapped Kate's legs around one of hers, placing her foot in the small of her back, she grabbed Kate's arms and wrenched them back, bending her in a very awkward position.

"She's going for her submission King." JR said watching as Kate screamed out in pain.

"What was it that she called that thing again?"

"She calls it The Cell. It really is a powerful move."

The crowd watched as Kate screamed out, feeling the pain wrench through her back as Ali applied more pressure with her foot.

"Give up you bitch!" Ali screamed, applying yet more pressure.

"Burn in HELL!"

"I'm taking you with me this time." Ali said wrenching back one more time, feeling Kate's shoulder pop.

"I'M DONE! I'M DONE!" Kate screamed. The ref rang the bell, signaling the end of the match.

"She's done it King! She's done it! Ali has beaten Kate!"

Ali let go of Kate, before falling back on the mat. Kate rolled into a ball in the ring, holding her shoulder. Ali looked over, knowing she had dislocated it.

Ali sat up on her knees, looking around at the crowd that was standing on their feet cheering for her. She smiled as the ref handed her the Women's Championship Belt, tears forming in her eyes.

"Here is your winner and NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION…ALI!"

Ali stood up, her hand being raised by the ref, her other held her newly won championship. She waved to the crowd, holding her belt up one last time before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp. She turned around at the top, waving to her fans and watching as a few of the EMT's came out to help Kate.

Ali walked back behind the curtain only to be picked up by Randy engulfing her in a hug. "Baby I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you!" He said setting her down and giving her a gentle kiss. "How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing." She said, she turned seeing the EMT's bringing Kate back. "Hold on."

Ali walked over to Kate, seeing that she was in a great amount of pain, but her shoulder was back in place. She looked up seeing Ali approaching.

"Good match Kate." Ali said extending her hand to her. Kate looked from Ali to her hand and back to Ali again.

"You too." She said, quickly shaking her hand. "But don't think this makes us friends." She said before walking away.

"You did the right thing you know." Randy said walking up to Ali.

"I know. But I guess I did tell her to go to Hell, so what can I really expect?"


	16. Drunken Daze

**Ok, so I can finally update. I don't know what was wrong, but it has been fixed. Due to the lack of updates lately, this chapter is a bit longer. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but not too many. I will be updating Rehabilitation soon too. Now go out there and read and review!!!**

2 Months Later…

"I really don't have anything that I have to do, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Randy asked, holding Ali in a tight hug.

Ali laughed at him. "Yes Randy, I will be just fine. I'm only going to be gone a few days. You and John will have a great time here. Besides, you don't need to see what I buy."

"Will you show me when you get back?"

"No. You will see it along with everyone else on June 8th." Ali said pointedly, she looked up hearing her flight being called. "That's me. I'll see you Saturday, and keep the house clean." She said giving him a quick kiss.

She smiled as she grabbed her bag and went to her terminal, prying Trish from John along the way.

John walked up to Randy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well man, looks like it's just you and me till Saturday."

"I guess so." Randy said turning around. The two men walked out of the airport to John's Escalade, deciding to head back to the house.

Ali stood outside the Mariott Hotel in New York. "Come on Ames, pick up your phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trish and I just got to the hotel, what room are you and Beth in?"

"933. We have your keys, so just go ahead and come on up." Amy said.

"Ok, we'll see you in a bit." She said hanging up. She grabbed her bag and went inside, Trish following closely behind.

Ali and Trish stepped off the elevator to see Amy and Beth standing in the hallway waiting for them.

"Come on! Put your bags in the room and let's find you a dress!" Beth said excitedly as they approached.

Ali blushed as she and Trish put their suitcases in the room.

"It's great to see you too Beth." Trish laughed. "A little excited aren't we?"

"It's not everyday that we get to go shopping for wedding dresses."

"She's right. Let's get this party started!" Amy said grabbing the women and dragging them out of the door.

Five hours and seven dress boutiques later, Ali had finally found the dress she wanted.

"Ali that dress is absolutely beautiful." Amy said as they walked out of the dress store.

"Thanks, it only took like 5 hours to find. I thought I was going to have to search into tomorrow." Ali said.

"But it didn't. This means we can spend tomorrow sight seeing and relaxing." Beth said.

"That is a great idea." Ali said walking into the hotel.

"So how much money do you think they have spent?" John asked looking at Randy who was sprawled out on the couch.

"Probably too much." Randy said taking a drink of his beer as the doorbell rang. "Who would be here?"

"Open the door you idiots!"

"Adam?" John and Randy both said. Randy sat up as John answered the door.

"Adam, Jeff, what are you doing here?" John asked as the two men walked in carrying a 24-pack of beer, red bull and a bottle Jaeger.

"Well, since the ladies are up in New York for Ali's bachlorette party, we decided to come here." Jeff explained sitting in one of the recliners.

"Ali's what?!"

"She doesn't know, it's a surprise. All the Diva's are flying into New York tomorrow. Don't worry Randy, I told them no strippers." Jeff said.

"Calm down Randy. I think they are just planning on getting her shit-faced for the night. I love those parties, the things those girls think of giving are great." Adam said, a smug smile on his face.

"He's got a point Randy." John said, grabbing a beer.

"The gifts I'm sure will be great, but Ali shit-faced. That I have never seen and I'm missing it. She drinks, but not that much. They deserve an award if they can get her anything more than buzzed." Randy said, trying to imagine his fiancée drunk off her ass. "I hope they rake pictures."

Ali awoke the next morning and looked at the clock. 10:00.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head." Trish said from the couch. Ali sat up and looked around. Amy was still sleeping, Trish and Beth were watching tv.

"Amy is still sleeping, I'm no the only one who likes to sleep in." Ali said getting up. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I have some errands that I need to run later. Plus I need to check on some production things for John. We could catch a movie tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea." Beth said. "We can make a night of it. Dress up, the whole nine yards."

"What is it with you people and dressing up?" Ali asked raising an eyebrow at the two ladies.

"You can wear jeans Al. It's no big deal." Beth said.

"Shut up you guys! Can't a woman get some sleep around here?" Amy called from her bed. The ladies laughed, all grabbing pillows and beginning their assault on Amy.

An hour and four destroyed pillows later, Ali jumped in the shower as Trish got ready to leave.

"Ok, I got the VIP room at the bar down the street booked, the others should be arriving at the hotel around 4. Ashley and Maria already in town, so I'm meeting them at the bar to start setting up for tonight. Can you guys keep her occupied for the day?"

"Of course." The two women said, smirking at each other.

"Great. I'm going to get going, so I'll call you guys later." Trish said walking out the door.

"Did Trish leave already?" Ali asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, she said she would meet us at the bar down the street at 6 before we go to the movies." Amy said.

"Sounds great." Ali said grabbing some clothes.

Trish met up with all the rest of the Divas that knew Ali in the lobby of the hotel after they had all checked in.

"Ok gals. I have almost everything done at the bar. It's 5 o'clock now, so why don't you all go get changed and meet me at the bar no later than 5:30." Trish said to the group, they all nodded their heads. "Oh, and try to keep out of Ali's sight. I want to make sure this stays a surprise."

"Come on Trish, let's get changed and head on over." Ashley said. Trish nodded, both women sneaking up to Ashley's room to get changed.

5:45

"Thanks so much for coming ladies. Ali is gonna shit when she walks in. Any gifts, set those on that table over there." Trish directed, reaching for her phone as it rang.

"Hey Ames, what's up?"

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes, we're about a block away." Amy said, looking over at Ali.

"Tell me she is at least wearing something other than a t-shirt."

"We got her into a black and green halter top with jeans. You know she wouldn't budge on anything else." Amy laughed.

"I can hear you Amy." Ali laughed, he and Beth walking a few steps behind her.

"Have you got a camera?"

"Yeah, so does Beth and I know you have one." Amy said. "We're here, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, bye." Trish said hanging up. "Ok, ladies! Take your places, our guest of honor is here!" The ladies smiled as they gathered around the walls of the room, waiting for Ali to walk in.

"Why did Trish get a VIP room, all we're doing is eating." They could hear Ali saying as she walked down the hall.

"Surprise!" They all cheered as she entered the room. Ali's jaw dropped as she looked around seeing all her friends from the different brands.

"Oh my God!" She said attempting to walk out only to be pushed back in by Beth and Amy. "Trish, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing really." Trish said trying to look innocent. "It's only a small bachelorette party. You have been working so hard on everything lately, you need a night to relax and have some fun and how do we do that?"

"We get trashed!" The ladies replied, all laughing. Ali shook her head as she walked into the room.

"Thank you everyone. I can't believe you all flew out here. It means a lot." Ali said looking around. "Let's get this party started!" She yelled grabbing a drink from the bar area. Ashley turned up the music as everyone gathered around the bar for a drink.

"Ok, let's open some presents!" Maria yelled, a few hours later, she was well on her way to being drunk.

Ali smiled as a few of the girls pushed her towards one of the couches. They all gathered around, putting all the gifts on the table by her.

"You guys are too much." Ali said reaching for one of her gifts. "Ok, who's this one from?"

"That would be from me." Torrie said as Ali began to open the box. Inside she found a basket filled with a wide assortment of lotions, flavored whipped cream, oils and the classic sex dice.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Torr." Ali said, a little blush coming up in her cheeks.

"That whipped cream is the best!" Maria said. Ali and a few of the other girls looked at her. "What? I've used it a few times. I'm not ashamed, I'm sure Randy will love it."

"Ok, now that we know about Maria's sexcapades with Punk…open this one next." Amy said thrusting a box at her.

"Should I be afraid?" Ali asked opening the box. "A doctor play set?"

"This goes along with it." Beth said giving her another package. Ali quirked an eyebrow at her, slowly opening it, he face growing a bright red at what was inside.

"This has got to be the sexiest doctor's outfit I have ever seen." Ashley said as Ali took the skimpy outfit out of the box. "And Randy thought your promos pictures were sexy. He'll have a poster sized pictures of you in this in the locker room."

"He still keeps that damn picture in his locker. One day I'm just going to sneak in there and take it." Ali said with a laugh.

"Come on, you got lots more to open and lots more to drink." Ashley said placing more gifts and drinks in front of her.

A few hours and about twenty gifts later, Trish laughed as she watched Ali stumble up the stairs in the hotel.

"Well ladies, we accomplished out goal. We got Ali drunk." Trish said.

"Well, and Amy." Beth said helping Amy up the stairs.

"Guys, I'm not drunk." Ali said sitting at the top of the stairs. "I'm just not…standing too well."

"Right, and that would be why we carried you out of the bar." Trish said. "Randy would be so proud."

"Raaaandy!" Ali said standing up abruptly only to fall back down. "I…I haven't ca-called him."

"Honey, I don't think you want to call him right now. It's 1 o'clock in the morning." Beth said.

Ali had her phone out, already calling.

"Hello?" A sleepy Randy answered.

"Hey!" Ali yelled into her phone. "How's my favorite sexy fian..fian..soon to be husband?"

"I'm fine, I miss you though."

"Well I miss you mo..more. If I saw you right now, I think I would probably tie you up and have my way with you."

Randy laughed. "Honey, are you drunk?"

"NO! I never get drunk!" She said giggling. "Wait till you see what the girls gave me. I think they cleaned out Victoria's Secret and Spencers."

"Oh really? What did they give you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. It puts my promos to shame." She said quietly before laughing some more. Randy groaned slightly, the possibilities roaming through his mind.

"Don't tease me." Randy said rolling over in bed.

"I'll tease you all I want; you do it to me all the time. You deserve it. I'll see you tomorrow honey, I love you."

"I love you too. Make sure to take two Tylenol and drink a glass of milk before you go to sleep, it'll help with the hangover."

"Ok, but I'm not drunk, so it doesn't matter." Ali said, she kissed her phone and hung up.

"Oh, she's definitely drunk." Randy said placing his phone on the bedside table and laughed. "And horny."

Ali awoke the next morning to the sunshine coming through her curtains. Groaning, she pulled a pillow over her head.

"I told you you drank too much last night." Trish said, taking the pillow away.

"You guys were the ones putting drinks in front of me." She said reaching for her pillow.

"So tell me, how does it feel to have a hangover?"

"I hate it now give me my pillow and leave me alone."

"Sorry, our flight leaves in a little over an hour. I would suggest you get up and showered. Randy is going to love this when you get home."

"Did I really call him last night?"

"No, you called him this morning. You said something about tying him up and having your way with him. That would make you a horny drunk my dear."

"Great."

A few hours later Ali got off a plane with Amy, Trish and Beth. Trish and Beth were fine, Ali and Amy on the other hand, refused to remove their sunglasses.

"Randy is just going to have a fit when he sees you. Your first time being drunk and he missed it. He's going to be so disappointed."

"Don't worry, we got plenty of pictures." Amy said climbing into the back of the of the SUV with Ali.

"We will be burning any and all of those pictures." Ali said resting her head against the back of the seat. "Why did we have to take such an early flight?"

"The flight was at 8. That wasn't that early." Beth said looking back at Amy and Ali, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I am so going to bed when I get home." Ali said.

"You can go to bed after you drop me and Beth off at Adam's house." Amy said from under her hat.

"Well then get out because we are here." Trish said with a laugh. Amy and Beth said their goodbyes, giving Trish and Ali a hug before walking up the Adam's house. Trish laughed as she got back in the car seeing Ali had taken over the backseat.

"Wake me when we get there." She said quietly. Trish shook her head as she continued on to Randy's house.

"Ali, we're here." Trish said pulling into the driveway. "Ali?"

She looked back to see Ali fast asleep in the backseat. Shaking her head, she got out, grabbing their bags and going into the house.

"We're home!" She called as she stepped in the door. She smiled as John and Randy came up the stairs from the basement. John walked over to her, giving her a small kiss. "Miss me?"

"Always."

"Where's Ali?"

"In the car, sleeping. She still has a massive headache from last night." Trish said with a laugh.

"I figured she would, she didn't take her Tylenol and milk did she?" Trish shook her head. "I'll go get her." Randy said walking out the door.

Randy walked up to the vehicle parked in the driveway and peeked in the back window, he couldn't help but smile seeing Ali curled up in the backseat. He opened the door and gathered her in his arms.

Ali squirmed a little, slowly opening her eyes and groaning. "Turn the light off."

"Babe, it's the sun. You can't really turn it off." Randy said walking back up the sidewalk.

"I am never drinking again." She said snuggling into his chest.

"You made a pretty horny drunk." Randy laughed. He walked into the house, Trish and John no where in sight. "So when do I get to see what the girls got you and your dress?" He asked placing her on the bed.

"My dress is in New York, and you will see it June 8th. What the girls got me, I'll leave it up to your imagination." She said giving him a quick kiss before rolling over and going back to sleep.


	17. 3 Week Dry Spell

**Alright everyone, only one chapter left for the story after this one! It's kinda sad that it is coming to an end. Thank you to all that have been supportive of this story, it means a lot! Don't forget to review!**

**Enigmatic**

"Ok, great. If you just want to send my things to the Miami address and Randy's to the St. Louis address, that would be great. Thanks so much. Bye." Ali hung up her phone.

"Is your dress done?" Trish asked looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah, and so are the bridesmaids dresses and the tuxes. Only a few weeks left Trish. I can't believe I'm getting married. I honestly never thought I would."

"Life surprises us sometimes." Trish said looking up. "So are you going to peek at the tuxes?"

"No. I told Randy I would let him and his 'men' pick them out. But if he got that damn white pimp tux that he and John were talking about, I may just turn and walk back up the aisle."

"Well, at least neither of you are holding a title at the moment, so you can actually slow down a little and focus on the wedding. Plus, there are no major pay-per-views coming up. Everything is full speed ahead! So, since there is a little more than three weeks before the big day, planning anything for the groom?"

"Well actually, starting Saturday, there will be no sex until the honeymoon." Trish started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You are going to kill the poor guy, or get him addicted to porn. How do you plan on doing this anyway?"

"It won't be that hard. All it takes is a little will power." She said looking at Trish. "Separate beds? Houses? I'll figure something out. I'll just stay here and he can stay in St. Louis."

"He's gonna be a very lonely man."

"Who's going to be lonely?" Randy asked walking into the house, John right behind him. Trish started laughing again.

"Hey. That was the guy at the bridal shop, the tuxes are done. I'm having them sent to St. Louis since that's where you'll be till the wedding." She said, saying the last bit is a quieter tone.

"Repeat that last bit one more time."

"I'm having them sent to St. Louis." Ali said walking into the kitchen. Randy looked at Trish before following her.

"What's this all about?" John asked sitting next to Trish.

"She's cutting off all sex with Randy until their honeymoon." John started laughing.

"You said something about me staying in St. Louis. Where will you be?"

"I'll be here. This is where my dress is being delivered."

"Why can't I stay here too? I promise I won't peek at the dress."

"Well I wanted to try something new before we got married." Ali said rummaging through the fridge.

"And that would be…" Randy said sitting down on a bar stool.

"Um…How about we stop having sex until our honeymoon?" Ali said turning around. She had to smile at Randy's now pail face.

"You want to what?"

"It won't be that bad. It's only 3 weeks till we get married. My friend did the same thing before she got married and she said it really made the honeymoon worth it."

"So I have to stay in St. Louis?"

"Randy I know you. You will just make this difficult. Seeing you at work all oiled up and wearing those little Speedos will be hard enough, I don't need the temptation while at home too. We can do this."

Randy looked at his fiancée, still digesting what she had just told him.

"Do you really want this?" He looked at her as she nodded. "Ok." She ran to him, knocking him over as she hugged him, he started laughing.

"Thank you. We start tomorrow." She said as she kissed him.

"I thought you were cutting off the sex." Trish said standing in the doorway with John.

"We are. I was just thanking him." Ali said smiling up at them.

"So when does this start?" John asked. "I just need to know so I can start buying some magazines and videos."

"Tomorrow, I think you know the way out. I'll see you tomorrow." Randy said. John and Trish laughed as they walked out, locking the door behind them.

Almost 3 weeks later…

"Randy! Where are you?" John called walking into the house Jeff and Adam behind him. He saw a hand from behind the couch. John shook his head as he saw the lifeless form on the couch. "Is it really that bad?"

"I have seen her on and off for the past 3 weeks. I haven't really touched her, just watched her. The way she swings her hips slightly when she walks and how her nose wrinkles when she laughs. You guys, she's perfect."

"You need help, you sound like her stalker." Adam said throwing a pillow at him.

"And here we thought you would be hiding in a corner jacking off to some old porn film." Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff. No, I'm doing just fine with this no sex thing. Well…I'm surviving, and counting down the hours till we leave for the Bahamas." The guys laughed.

"When are they flying in?" Jeff asked.

"In about an hour. We booked the entire Mariott Hotel for them and the rest of the WWE. Everything is ready, at least as far as I know."

"You know, all the ladies are already here. Your girl is flying in alone." Adam said, Randy perked up a little.

"Get your ass going and go pick her up you retard." John said throwing his keys at him. Randy smiled as he walked out to the garage.

Randy stood at the gate where Ali's plane had just landed. He had a baseball hat pulled over his eyes and a pair of sunglasses on. He smiled as he saw Ali step out of her gate. She walked over to baggage claim to get her suitcase. He walked over to her, grabbing her suitcase before she could.

"Let me get that for you."

"Well, a handsome man to my rescue."

"It's no problem miss. I'm looking for my fiancée, she was suppose to come in on the last flight. She's about 5'6", has deep brown eyes and curly brown hair. Do you know her?"

"I didn't see anyone of that description on the plane."

"Well shit. I'm gonna need a stand in bride then. Interested?"

"For a handsome man like you, I'll consider it." Ali said placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now, as much as I love seeing you, I need to get to my hotel."

Randy smiled as he grabbed her suitcase and started walking down the hallway in the airport. Ali smiled as she watched him. She couldn't wait to tell him her surprise tomorrow.


	18. The Wedding Surprise

**Well, here it is. The final chapter tear. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and pms on this story. It really has helped me out. I have not decided on a sequel yet...i may, i may not. So, without further delay, the final chapter in A Minor Setback!**

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Trish shouted as she walked into Ali's hotel room.

"Well you're in a good mood this morning." Ali said coming out of the bathroom.

"Well aren't you? You should be. You are ending the fantasies of so many women in the world today, take pride in that." Trish said sitting on her bed. "Only a few hours left until you become Mrs. Randy Orton. Are you nervous yet?"

"I was nervous when he picked me up from the airport last night."

"Babe you weren't nervous, you were horny. You haven't been laid in 3 weeks, think of all the pent up aggression there is in you two. I'll probably be able to hear the honeymoon from the states."

"You sick pervert. John has distorted your mind." Ali said.

"That he has and I have enjoyed every minute of it." Trish said looking at Ali. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that your limo awaits you. Max is already at the church waiting to do your hair and makeup."

"Shit! Is it that late already?!" Ali said rushing around the hotel room to gather her things.

"Don't worry, I have your dress there already and your suitcase has already been packed for the honeymoon. Now lets go, it's not everyday my best friend gets married."

"Thanks Trish." Ali said hugging her. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be miserable and your life would be boring, now let's go."

-------------

Randy stood in the bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror dressed in his tux. His eyes lowered to the picture sitting on the dresser. It was of Ali on the back patio looking at the sunset.

"She's perfect for you you know." Randy turned around to see his mom standing in the doorway. "I knew the first time you brought her home that you would marry her."

"Mom, what're you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my son before he heads to a church to get hitched?" She asked with a smile. She walked over to him, giving him a hug. "I am so proud of you. My baby is growing up, getting married, I feel so old."

"Mom, you're not old."

"Yes I am. Don't even try to convince me other wise. Have you written your vows?"

"I already know what I'm going to say. I don't need to write what I feel down." His mom smiled at him.

"RANDY!!! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY?! ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"That would be your best man I do believe." His mom said turning around. Randy nodded.

John walked up the stairs to Randy's bedroom. "Hi mom, how are you today?"

"I feel old John." She said walking to him. "Look at my boys, all dressed up." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"Alright, let's get to the church before you completely break down mom." Randy said guiding her and John to the car.

----------

Ali stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Trish had just helped her put her dress on before leaving to check on the others. She really loved the dress. It was a simple A line strapless gown. The bust had some small beading at the top that thinned out as it got towards her waist. Her hair was in a curly, messy bun on her head with her veil fastened into place. Max had done her makeup lightly, putting most of it on her eyes. She looked over at her shoes and frowned.

"I really don't want to put those on." She said to herself.

"Well then don't." Ali jumped turning around to see John in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It isn't against the law for the best man to see the bride is it?" He asked smiling. "Besides, Randy wanted me to come check on you to make sure you were still here."

Ali laughed, she should have known Randy would send someone to check up on her. She gave him a hug. "I'm not going anywhere for another 15 minutes."

"Good. You look beautiful. Randy is going to shit himself when he sees you."

"I hope not." Ali said laughing. "That could be a little embarrassing. How many people are here?"

"The whole WWE plus some. This is what happens when you work for this company, the whole family is here."

There was a knock on the door followed by Trish poking her head in. "They are getting ready to start."

"Thanks babe." He said turning back to Ali. "I'll see you in 5." He said before walking out. Ali took a deep breath before grabbing her bouquet and exiting the room.

----------------

Randy was a ball of nerves as he stood at the front of the church waiting for Ali. He was dressed in a simple black tux with a blue tie and vest. The entire WWE had showed up for the wedding. He was watching as the bridesmaids walked up to the alter with his groomsmen. He looked over at John who gave him the thumbs up, letting him know that she was still here. He smiled as he saw Jeff and Beth walking down the aisle. Jeff had planned on dying his hair back to its original color for the wedding, but Ali wouldn't let him. Instead, he had dyed it yellow with blue as an under layer so it would match the colors they had chosen for the wedding. Jeff and Beth had taken their places and the music had stopped. Everyone expectantly turned their heads to the back of the church as the beginning of the wedding march started.

Randy's breath caught in his throat as he saw Ali step into the aisle. She had a small smile on her lips as she walked down the aisle. She walked up to Randy and took his hand as they walked up the few stairs to the alter. She was so glad he hadn't gotten the 'pimp' tux he had teased about. The minister smiled at them as he began.

"Dearly beloved, we gather her today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman. Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked, Ali's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about that part.

"We do your honor." She looked over to where some of the guys were sitting, seeing Paul, Dave and Shawn standing. She smiled at them appreciatively as they sat down.

The minister continued on as he read some scripture, and talked about Ali and Randy. He went to sit down as they went to light some candles as Lillian sang "Inside You Heaven" by Carrie Underwood.

"The couple have chosen to write their own vows." The minister said. Randy turned to Ali, taking her hand in his.

"I still remember that fateful day when I was carried into your office, almost unconscious from a chair. Oh how you hated me. And then we had to get stuck in an elevator together and I worked my charm." The crowd laughed a little. "Ali, you mean to world to me and I look forward to everyday from this day forward that I get to spend with you as my wife. I love you so much and couldn't imagine my life without you."

Ali sniffled a little, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "Randy. All the words in the world can't describe how much I love you, but I love you with everything that I am. I never thought I would ever make it to this day in all my life, but I'm glad I'm here with you. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives, together."

The minister smiled at the couple as he stood in front of them.

"Alright. Do you Randal Keith Orton take Allison Roxanna Kinzel to be your wife? For richer for poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Randy said. He took the ring John handed him and slid it on her finger.

"Do you Allison Roxanna Kinzel take Randal Keith Orton to be your husband? For richer for poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said. Trish handed her the ring and slid it on Randy's finger.

"Well then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Randy smiled down at Ali as he leaned over, brushing his lips against hers lightly. She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart as the crowd started clapping.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The minister said as the music started.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ali and Randy looked around from their place on the dance floor. Many of the guests had filed out after an hour or so, it was mainly their close friends that were left.

They had already tossed the flower bouquet and her garter, many think that it was planned to have Trish and John catch them. She looked up at Randy who still had frosting on the side of his face.

"Come here." She said pulling his head down. She gently licked the side of his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a gift sitting here for the groom from his new bride. Randy come over here." Randy looked down at Ali before walking over to DJ who handed him a small box.

Trish came to stand by Ali, she gave her a knowing look. Randy's eyes grew wide as he opened it, he looked over at Ali.

"Is this true?" he asked, she nodded her head. Randy pulled out a picture frame that said 'Baby's First Picture' on it. "I'm going to be a father!" He shouted as he ran to Ali. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet. "I love you so much, let's go celebrate." He said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.


End file.
